Kids Love
by TPATFan16
Summary: A little version of when a handsome Blue gnome meets a beautiful Red gnome, who's on her quest of the ultimate treasure but ends up finding something better that's called love. Will their love for eachother lead them to their destiny together? REVIEW & ENJOY! ;


**My Author´s Note: By reading so many of these wonderful stories of Gnomeo and Juliet´s first encounter and I loved every single one of them like "My Heart Turned Red" and "Unbreakable Love" by kagomehate4ever, "Hello Blue" by 911 and "Hello Hello" by Lost Lyra. And they were all great and sweet stories about my favourite scene in G+J* and what they were thinking in they're heads. But if you guys don't mind I'm going to do try something different but in my own version of the scene. Let's say, it kind of starts of the same way in the movie but I trow in my own ideas. I'll use Gnomeo and Juliet's POV (What does POV means?) So anyways, I hope you like it and PLEASE REVIEW! at the end (; Also this was a little bit inspired by "Amy, La Niña De La Mochila Azul" that soap opera I told you guys before, between the relationship between Amy & Raul is so CUTE & BEAUTIFUL and also inspired by the song they sing to eachother "Amor De Niños" (Kids Love) I just love it* So go on and read it and see what you think (;**

Gnomeo's POV

I just escaped from the Red Garden after the revenge attack with Benny. I just fell in an adandon garden that was across the alley and thankfully I landed in a bed of leaves that prevent me from smashing myself. I looked around to see where I was and trying to find a way out and back home but I knew that from all the out-grown plants and grass around me, I was going to have a hard time finding the way out of this place. I walked up to a tree branch to get a closer view of the place. And just when I can a 1st thought, right there, something caught me eyes. It was like a lighting that was quicker than a flash, I saw something moving and running on a brick wall. In my defense, I could have forgotten what I saw and climb that brick wall to find a way out but my mind was curious and was set on finding out what was that. I was a bit shocked and I could have stick to my plan from earlier but my thoughts were just as distracted and curious as I was. I pushed myself up and hid beneif the leaves and grass as I followed the strange black shadows as it kept running at full speed.

Juliet's POV

I was running like the wind, I could feel the air of freedom through my hair. Nothing could stop from getting exactly what I want and I came here for. I never felt so confident or more independent in my life, and that Orchid was my ticket to it cause I am sick and tired of my Dad and my cousin and all the other Red gnomes thinking that I can't handel myself, and I out smart them all the time. I mean, I just sneaked out of my garden without anybody noticing, right? And even if there was something dangerous out here, I can take it, I didn't take 10 years secretly practicing Kung-Fu with my mum for nothing and she was a great teacher. Anyways, I was almost at the Greenhouse, I quickly jump to do a triple flip and I strick a perfectly good landing. I stop running to take a breather and I look around if I was going the right way and by the looks of it I was going the right way. I felt good leaving the Red garden for once, I've always wanted adventure outside it but I knew that I gonna have to go back but for now I'm going to stay focus on my mission.

Gnomeo's POV

I separate the big leaves and right there, there stood, shinning in the moonlight, that mysterious shadow was a girl with the most amazing and flexible moves I have ever seen. She stood up and put her hand on her hip, I couldn't see her face because she was had like a black sock covering her face and her body but I was still amazed by what she just did. And I was pretty sure that she even more beautiful underneath the black mask. I was out of breath of the view I just discovered and I could have stair at her for hours from my spot but my instincts were telling me that I couldn't stay here forever, I had to get out there and find out who she was at some point. Plus, she was on the run again and I followed her to a run-down greenhouse. She was on the other side, I felt so far away from her but I was going to fix that.

Juliet's POV

I was finally made it to the Greenhouse but that didn't mean I was lucky. There was a big gap and I couldn't make if I jumped across. But I saw a tree branch, I jumped up and grabbed it. As I pulled it back, it swung me in the air and I landed gracefully on the glass. Man, was I good at this or what? There it was, that prized flower that was going to change my life in the Red garden forever, it shinned in the moonlight like it was the ultimate treasure. I start climbing cause I just couldn't wait to take it back home and show it to my Dad and it will once prove that I'm NOT his innocent delicate little girl and never had been.

**(By The Way, in my version, Juliet doesn't show her face just yet but for now she still with her mask on. But don't worry, Gnomeo will see her face later, trust me ;)**

Gnomeo's POV

I was struggling so much to get up the glass, as I groan I saw that ninja girl on the other side, climbing up the glass and I saw what she was after this whole time, it was a Cupid's Arrow Orchid, a really precious and rare flower. But that didn't matter to me, all my heart, my eyes and my mind was set on finding out who was this magnificient girl. I started climbing up the glass at the same speed she was. I was going through my head on how should I react or what should I say when I meet her in the next few 10 seconds. Should I start with introducing myself, or asking her why she was here, or what's her name...?

But the second she reached out to grab the Orchid, I reached out and I grabbed her hand. It felt so soft and I was starting to feel a warm glow inside of me that I have never felt before. I stood up and I was ready to speak, but I was lost of words when I laid my eyes on beautiful green eyes that were peeking out of the hole in her mask. I think I even forgot how breath and I wasn't thinking straight, all of my horrible and evil thoughts of getting even and planning revenge on the Red garden tomorrow have vanished like somebody just snap their fingers, I wish somebody would do that right now to me because I was like in a trace in the esmerald eyes on this girl

Juliet's POV

I didn't know what to do right now, there was an incredibly handsome gnome in front of me. If this was a Red gnome or a Blue gnome that was holding me back or distracting me or had something that was mine, I would fight him and take in down on his knees, but I think I could made an exception on this one. Those gourgeous blue eyes just travel through my soul and I couldn't even look away. I have never seen a gnome so beautiful in my life even though he was dirty and coverd in mud and tape and had a scar on his right eyebrow. But still he had his hands on my Orchid and on my hand so I'm gonna have to say something to him about it. _Come on, don't just stand there drooling, say something!_

"Um... Could you please, let go of me? I asked in a blushed tone

"Oh, sorry" he said in a softest tone and he let go quickly

That voice that made my melt inside and makes me weak on my feet. I think my cheeks were turning red than my hat. I wish if I wasn't so shy to tell him who I was and why I was here. And I am dying to know his reason or just wanted to hear him again speak. But when I saw the Orchid still in his hand, I came back to the reason why I was here in the 1st place. I had to get the Orchid from him but at the same time I didn't want to leave him or might get the chance of never seeing him again. But that was a risk I was willing to take even though it was too painful for me. It almost made my cry by just thinking about it.

"I believe that flower is mine, so can you please hand it over? I asked as I hand out my hand

Gnomeo's POV

I was still completely lost in her, I looked at her completely from head to toe and she had the perfect body but I dying to see her face because I pretty sure that her face was just as lovely as her eyes. And her voice was the most beautiful voice I have ever heard in my life. It travel through my ears like it was a beautiful melody while she speak that last voice was like an angel was singing from above, I wanted to see her mouth from her melodious voice was coming from but she was muffled with her mask. And I didn't really paid attention to what she just said to me because I so curious on what her face looks like. I couldn't help myself no more, I reached out my hand about to take off her face mask but she pulled away from me.

"What are you doing? She asked as she stopped me from revealing her face to me

"I'm sorry, but I need to know, who are you? I asked

She looked at me with those eyes in shock like if it was any of my business not to be rude but I just needed to know about her but she looked like she was in a hurry but I wasn't gonna her to go that easy.

"Uh... someone who needs to get back home before my Dad finds out I'm gone, so can you please give me that Orchid? She asked again, holding out her hand

"Well, I need more details or you're not getting it" I state

"What? But I saw it 1st, so why don't **you just hand it over**!

Wow, she wanted this flower bad and not me? In some part of me, I'm offended because I have been told that I'm a very good-looking gnome, and in another part of me, I feel that I wanted her, BAD. So needed a way to get my wish and desire to make her stay and if this flower was in the way, I will have to keep ignoring her desire to have my desire.

"Oh, this? I looked at the flower and raised my eyebrow at her

"Yes, for the 3rd time" she said

"I don't know. Possesions is nine-tenths of the law because I grabbed it first. But if you want it, you have 2 choices: Tell me who you are or come and get it yourself" I said, trying to get her annoyed so she'll spill

Juliet's POV

Ok, I had just enough talking to this guy, even though I love it. He thinks that I'm going to quickly fall into his arms and drop on my knees. Well, think again. In the inside of me, felt like if I had butterflies in my stomach when I'm near him and I didn't want to but I knew that I had to get back home because Nanette couldn't cover for me for a long time. But at the same time, I didn't want to come to this but he left me no choice and forced me to do this. A part of me said to hurt him with my skills by not giving me the Orchid and another part of me said not yet and if he doesn't give it soon, I might take it from him by force. But I then got an even better idea.

"I'll right, if you say so..." I step on the window and the Orchid flew into his hands and into mine

"Thanks and by the way, I grabbed it first" I said as I put the Orchid, clip on my back and turning back at him, smirking at him. I got ready to leave the Greenhouse and ran on that brick wall again, to go back to the Red Garden. But I noticed that the Orchid was not on my back, I looked back and that gnome was on his hand waving it at me, playfully. And I saw him ran inside the Greenhouse when I got back to him and he had like a badboy smile on him. This means war!

Gnomeo's POV

She though that I was going to let her slip away from me that easily, think again. I managed to snatch the Orchid from her without her noticing. I ran into the Greenhouse with the ninja girl on my tail. When she was in front of me, she tried to take it back and she was quick but not quick enough.

"Loose something? I asked, playing around with her

"Give it back, now! Before you make me want to hurt you! She demanded. I chuckeld at her comment but I just needed to know one thing

"Who's your gnomey? I smirk badboyish at her

I asked her that because I wanted to know if she had a boyfriend or someone special in her life and if she didn't have someone, I could be that special someone in her life. But by the reaction of her eyes, she thought I was joking and playing around with her. And to be honest, I have never seen a more challenging girl in my life, and I don't even know her name or haven't seen her face yet. And I think I was falling for her. But I know I'll get my chance soon.

Juliet's POV

"Who's your gnomey?

Ok, Is this guy trying to flirt with me or is he for real? Because I am not convinced or easy to get. And when I heard that comment, I was annoyed and blushed at the same time, but I still going to get what I want. Because that's just who I am.

"I'm serious, I will hurt you" I threat him

"Ooh! I'm so scared. So, are you ready to talk? You have 3 seconds " He asked and I just rolled my eyes.

"Ok, That's it! You've asked for it"

I had just enough of little flirting game, I was hoping that wouldn't have to come to this but he left me no other choice, I got in my Kung-Fu position and grabbed his leg and I flip him over and I took the Orchid from him and made I run for it but something told me that I should stay with him because he grabbed my leg and pulled me back in. I got on my feet and started swinging my fists like I was going to push him in the face but he playfully started doing the same but I used my blocking system to prevent him from hitting me and I did some attacking combinations on him like I blocked his punch and I trew his down to the ground and got on top off him to pinned him down until he gave up. But I got distracted in looking in his beautiful azul eyes again, we stair at eachother again and I came back to reality when he tried to take off my mask again and I got off him but once again he took my Orchid. I had to admit it he was quicker that I thought, and send him an evil smirk.

**(A/N: I know karate, so I know how this works and know what I'm talking about (;**

But before I could say something, he ran out the Greenhouse and I chased out for him, to be honest, I was kind of enjoying his little game for the Orchid with him but he was not being a good sport and I knew that I was in it to win it. I had the idea to climbed out the tree branches that were over the pond, as I quietly climbed down, I snook behind him.

Gnomeo's POV

I have no idea how she got behind me and I was relieved that was she there because I thought I lost her forever. This was the moment, I couldn't risk another chance of her leaving me again. She tried to pull the Orchid from my hand and I pull her back as we went back and forth and we spin around on the branch. We pull eachother and I saw the reaction of her eyes that she was happy to be here with me as I was with her. Just when I couldn't take the curiosity and the desire anymore, I tried to do what I wanted to do when I first laid my eyes on her, I reached out my hand again and when I was about to pull down her mask because I wanted to see her face completely and maybe kiss her sweet lips that I bet are just as beautiful as her green esmerald eyes. Suddenly, I heard a crack and she heard it too but she was quicker than me and she back flipped out of the way but unfortunately, I fell in the water. I sunk to the bottom of the pond, wondering if my ninja was looking for me or she wouldn´t care and just leave me. Why was I even thinking about this? As I sank down, my disguise was washing away, showing my blue color, well, maybe this was a good thing, now she'll now what I really look like, but that was a big mistake. Why? Because when I swam back up to the surface, hoping that she would still be there. But when I got out of the water, I saw in my lovely ninja's eyes a big shocked like she wanted to get away from me.

Juliet's POV

Oh, my gosh, He's a blue! Not a blue! I screamed as I crawled backawards from him. He was confused why was I so terrified of him. Now I knew that I had to get back home by loosing him before he discovers that I'm a if he does, I couldn't image what he will do to me if he found out. I ran away from him but he was chasing after me and he was not far behind me. I was running through the big leaves and it was hard to find a way out though those over-grown grass and plants, and the worst back was that there a Blue after me, who was close behind me. I tried to out-run him again but he grabbed my arm to stop and I was just scared of what he'll do to me.

"Wait, why are you running away? And why are you so scared when you saw me come out of the water? He asked confused. I couldn't tell him that I was a Red that would put me more in danger if he find out. I had to get away from as possible

"Please, I need you to let me go" I said horrified as I release his grip

"But why? He asked again confuse as he grabbed my arm again

"I can't tell you" I said

I pull away from his grip and started to ran away from him again, but the grass was so tall, I couldn't see where I was going. And I ran into a large tree and I hit my forehead. It hurt a lot I fell on my knees cause I felt dizzy like I was going to faint, before I did, I saw that Blue running toward me as I shut my eyes into I felt uncousiuos.

Gnomeo's POV

It's was a good thing that I ran after my ninja because I saw her faint after she was hit in the head. She fell on the grass, without moving. I got down on my knees, I pull off her mask so she could breath, and when I pulled of her mask I was in shocked by her again. Because I finally got what my heart and eyes wanted since I first saw her. Her face was perfect with not a scratch or a chip or nothing , she was just perfect in every way. I was right the whole time, her face was just as beautiful as her eyes and it worried me that wouldn't be able to see them again if she doesn't wake I still wonder why she was so scared of me when she found out that I was a Blue? I pull up the rest of her mask, but I spotted a peculiar color of her hat. As I continue to take off her mask, I was in sock again but this time was a scared shock because my lovely ninja that I thought I fell in love with was bloody Red! I step back from her, I just couldn't believe that the most amazing girl I have ever met, was a member of the garden that killed my father! And I was about to ran back to my garden and leave her here. But a little voice in my head told me not to leave her. That's when my shoulder angel appeared.

(**You know that little angel and devil that stand on your shoulders and are suppost to be your consciences)**

"_You can't leave her, she's hurt, she needs you" my angel said_

"_Don't listen to that guy, he doesn't know how we think, that's why I'm gonna lead to the path that rocks! My shoulder devil said as my shoulder angel rolled his eyes_

"_All right, big guy, I have 3 reasons why you should just walk away from the girl. Reason number 1, look at that guy, he's got that silly stringy thing" Devil Gnomeo said, teasing Angel Gnomeo._

"_We've been over this, it's a harp and you know it" Angel Gnomeo state angrily as he held out his harp_

"_Right, that's a harp and that's a dress" Devil Gnomeo teased again_

"_Robe" Angel Gnomeo stated_

"_Reason number 2: Look at her, it's not that obvious that she's a Red and it's also obvious that she could kill you when she wakes up" Devil Gnomeo pointed at Juliet_

"_I hate to admit it, but he's got a point in the red part but you saw her when she found out that you were a Blue and did she tried to kill you? No" Angel Gnomeo said _

"_Yeah, don't let that pretty face fool you, pal. I mean look at me, I wear red because I'm a devil, so there is no difference. So don't be fooled by the girl's body and those eyes that could turn into evil eyes and BAM! That's when she stricks" Devil Gnomeo said as he raised his eyebrow at Gnomeo_

"_Look, Gnomeo,don't listen to that idiot, she's the same girl ninja from before, is just that you know that she's a Red but that doesn't mean that she's dangerous" Angel Gnomeo, shrugged his shoulders_

"_She's dangerously gourgeous, that's for sure" Devil Gnomeo smirk at Juliet and he turned back at Gnomeo, who had a "Really? Look on his face "What? He asked_

"Look, listen you guys, I need some alone time to think this out, so be gone or whatever you guys do_" _ Gnomeo beg

"_That'll work" Devil Gnomeo said _and he and Angel Gnomeo disappeared from Gnomeo's shoulders leaving him with the scarlet beauty. He thought of it long and hard until hehad a change of heart and he finally decided to help her out. Gnomeo picked her up bride style and carried her to the Greenhouse.

Juliet's POV

I woke up, finding that I'm rapped in leaves on my body and there was a wet rag on my forehead. It still hurt but I was beginning to get my straight back but I was still confused. I barely remember what happen before I hit my head. I saw that I was still wearing my ninja outfit, I decided to take it off because it was starting to rip off and I just trew it away and I let out a lite groan and rested my head back and closed my eyes to let the pain wash away.

"Feeling better?

I heard a voice, it was so soft like velvet and I knew that voice too well, too I wasn't expecting to hear it again but I was a little glad to hear it again. I quickly opened my eyes and looked to my right and there he was, that Blue gnome across a fire. I jumped in fright and I was confused of why he helped me. There was so many questions in my head like he if was going to hurt me? But I couldn't stay long enough because I knew that he was waiting for the right time to hurt me in someway. I stayed silent and looked at him confused as I rap myself with the leaves like I was covering myself. I wasn't sure if I could trust him so I just kept quiet.

"It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you" he said sweetly as he walked toward me

I wanted to believe him but I still think it was a trick but I had to say something to him

"How... how do I know you're not lying and trying to trick me? I asked him, with a slitely mad look

"Would I be here, if I was" he said as he sat down next to me.

He held out his hand and gave me a loving smile. I looked at him, wondering if I should trust him or I shouldn't take it. I held out my hand but I pull back until I finally held his hand into mine. I looked up into his eyes as he smile at me. Those beautiful eyes if his that were at first the only blue thing I loved about him but now I just love every single detail of him. I don't care if he is a Blue,

"What's your name? He asked me softly

My eyes widen when he asked, I thought of it for a second. It's like didn't know my own name, it just I was still shy a little when I'm trying to talk to him. I took a deep breath and spoke.

"It's... Juliet" I managed to get that out of me "I'm the daughter of the leader of the Red garden"

Gnomeo's POV

I couldn't believe it, my ninja was like the princess of the Reds and was the daughter of my mum's arch enemy and also the cousin of **my** arch enemy, Tybalt. I have always heard that Tybalt said that he had a cousin before but he never said it was a perfect jewel like Juliet. And to think I never even seen her before, I never ever heard of her. How can a girl like this? How can a girl this beautiful... be such a secret? Why I didn't peek through that fence if I knew or heard about this girl all these years. I was still in a trace by her beauty and judging by her moves, she wasn't like Tybalt or all the others. She was different in the best way I could imagen.

"And you are? She asked me

I took a deep breath, getting ready to speak up

"Gnomeo. The leader of the Blue garden's son" I let out a relax exhale

I saw her eyes widen in surprise but she then gave me a lovinly smile like she didn't care that I'm sopost to be her enemy and I'm sopost to be her's but right now I can honestly say that I don't really care that she's a Red anymore and I think that she doesn't care I'm a Blue, and I could never hurt her, it would destroy me inside. So in other words, we felt the same way about eachother.

"I think you'll want this back" I said as I pulled out the Orchid and I hand it to her

"Thank you" she smile at me and she lean in and gave me a kiss on my cheek and she put her head on shoulder, I was surprised at first but I smiled at her because I think she finally trust me now.

We stayed a long time like this and it was peaceful, just me with her like we were the last and only things in the world. I had a lot of questions and I wanted to every single detail about this girl and hopefully I could end up kissing her sometime in the night, I think I'm going a little to fast but I didn't care and is possible that I could have my chance. I looked down at her that she was resting her head on my lap. She looked so beautiful and peaceful almost half-asleep but I stupidly had to open my mouth, which woke her up and broke the silent around us.

"Can I ask you something, Juliet? Why did you come here? I asked curiously

"I came here to get the Orchid" she smile at me as she took her head off my lap

"Yeah, I know that but why? And I looked in her eyes that just made me want to die just by looking at them

"I thought if I get that Orchid, I will get the respect I want from my father and the entire Red garden, they treat me like I'm some sort of delicate princess or something and I'm sick of it..." I explain but he cut me off as he put his finger under me chin, making me look at him dead in those lovely pair of blue eyes of his.

"Don't worry about that but for now... just kiss me" he said softly as he closed his eyes and puckerd up.

Oh my god! I can't believe he just asked me that. I mean, we just met like 3 hours ago and he wants to kiss me. But I felt in the deepest part of my heart, that I also wanted to kiss him so I let my heart get what it wanted. I just closed my eyes and slowly lean in to fill the gap between us. His lips were like so soft and addicting, Right there at that moment I realize that I falling no I fell in love with this Blue and I could kiss him forever. I don't know why my mind was thinking that I could fall desperately in love with a Blue and that he could fall for a Red like me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I felt that his arms around my waits and he pulled me closer to him that we fell back on the ground, still wrapped with eachother. I was on top of him and he was under me and we were still kissing with passion. I felt like a thousand of butterflies and fireworks exploded and fly around inside my stomach, and I was lost in his lips like I was in heaven, but I was soon interrupted by a thought that made me part away from him.

"Um, by any chance, do you know what time it is? I asked as I sat up but didn't stop looking at him

"Almost 10:30 but who cares, right? he flirted again and made me giggle as he lean in, going for another kiss.

I was about to kiss him again but suddenly, something pop in my mind as my eyes widen

"Oh my god! I have to go, I'm dead, I'm dead, I knew this has going to happen, my dad is going to kill me! I'm sorry, but I have to go"

I got up, grabbed the Orchid and started running away from Gnomeo but he grabbed my arm, making me look at his beautiful face even with the scar. He looked confused as he spoke.

"Wait! So... can I see you again tomorrow? He asked

I really wanted to see him again but I'm not sure but I then realize something, if I could have escape my garden like I did tonight, and trick and get pass my Dad to come see him

"Yes, but where? I asked

"How about back here?

"Noon?

"Not soon enough"

"I can do 11:45"

"Done. I shall wait here for you if I have to" he smirk at me as he kissed my hand, making my blush

"Until tomorrow" I kissed in him on his cheek and smile at him as a lovingly grip appeared on his face.

As I started to walk away from him, it was torture for me and it killed me to leave him alone by the way but I knew I had to get back to my garden before I get in more trouble for the night, I grabbed the tear-up black sock and used it as a hood over my head (**A/N: Little Red Riding Hood, get it? Hint, hint wink, wink (; **And ran toward the gate. But I knew in my little heart that we love eachother like if I loved him for long time and I hope that it will be forever as I held back the tears.

Gnomeo's POV

My soul was crushed when she started running farther and farther from me but I knew in my heart that I would see her again tomorrow and hold her in my arms and maybe kiss her sweet lips ! There was something about Juliet that I have never seen before, I mean with the way of her face just glowing in my sight and I get paralyzed and frozen in the way when she comes near me that I can't explain the words that I feel about Juliet. I was insane by falling in love with this girl, a girl that was a Red but I have decided that I not to care that she was my frenemy, she was more that to me and I will never regret meeting her tonight.

Both POV's

And I also knew that this wasn't the end, it was only the beginning of something beautiful, new and forbitted like our kids love, between a Red and a Blue.

**THE END! (; I hope didn't think it was a little cheesy or unsual, it's just that I dreamed it that way one night and I kept working on it and this is how it turned out. Still it was romantic, amd I made Juliet a little EVILER, in a girl way OH YEAH! THAT'S MY GIRL! HAHAHA ;D Anyways, please review with nice comments and remember I'LL BE BACK! XOXOX TPATFan16* (;**


End file.
